This invention relates to devices for preventing the unauthorized refilling of bottles such as liquor bottles and the like, and more particularly to plug constructions adapted to be inserted in the necks of the bottles for this purpose.
In the past a number of one-way stopper plugs for bottles have been proposed and produced. Many of these have involved numerous parts or components, which had to be individually manufactured and then assembled. This was time-consuming and expensive, constituting a distinct drawback where the devices were often discarded after a single use. As a general rule, single-use items must be so constructed as to represent the ultimate in low cost. If not, they cut into the profits of an otherwise desirable product by constituting an unwarranted large fraction of the price paid by the consumer. Also, in connection with competitive items it is important to keep costs as low as possible so that competitors do not have an unduly great advantage, from the price standpoint.
In some cases prior devices of this type did not perform satisfactorily in that they interfered with the necessary flow of the liquid from the bottle, or else were not sufficiently tamper-proof whereby the bottle could be surreptitiously refilled with an inferior or cheaper grade of product. This could occur not only in commercial establishments but also in the case of private homes.
In present times which are characterized by very high labor costs, the circumstance of requiring assembly operations, perhaps involving semi-skilled help, becomes an important factor if the device is labor-intensive. In such case, the ultimate cost of an item can be prohibitive, and make the difference between a successful project and one that is destined to fail.
Also entering the picture is the matter of mold costs, where the device is to be fabricated of plastic substances. For the sake of economy of manufacture it is customary to go to multiple-cavity molds, which represent an appreciable expense. In the case where the mold configuration is complicated, or involves undercuts and other special shapes, the mold cost is corresponding further undesirably increased. Prior devices of complicated configuration therefore were subjected to disadvantages of this type, dealing with initial tooling costs.
The above drawbacks and disadvantages of prior back-check plugs for rendering bottles non-refillable are obviated by the present invention, and one object of the invention is to provide a novel and improved one-way stopper plug for bottles and the like, which is especially simple and low cost in its construction whereby it can constitute a throw-away item if necessary, without unnecessarily burdening the cost structure of the product with which it is to be used.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved one-way stopper plug for bottles as above set forth, which has a configuration making for easy and quick molding in inexpensive cavities.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a novel and improved stopper plug for bottles as above characterized, which involves an absolute minimum of labor in its fabrication and use.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved one-way stopper plug for bottles in accordance with the foregoing, which is reliable and effective in its operation, functioning to prevent unauthorized refilling of the bottles with which it is used.
A feature of the invention is the provision of a stopper plug as above detailed, which can be economically molded in one quick operation and then further assembled in the simplest possible manner and with the least amount of skill, even by a handicapped or blind person.
Still other features and advantages will hereinafter appear.
In accomplishing the above objects the invention provides a stopper plug comprising a one-piece, resilient plastic molding in the form of two mating halves which are joined to each other by an integral living hinge. Each half is constituted of a semi-cylindrical wall, having at its ends two transverse walls. The semi-cylindrical walls and the transverse walls respectively are arranged to have planar portions which lie in flat planes and are adapted for engagement with corresponding portions when the halves are folded together. In this way, the halves when assembled form a complete cylinder. The living hinge connects together the planar edge portions of two of the transverse end walls, one from each half. The mating halves provide a channel therethrough when they are folded to form the complete cylinder. In the channel there is provided a back-check valve means which includes portions of the said halves, such valve means being operable to limit flow of liquid through the channel in one direction. In the channel, baffles or partitions extend to prevent the insertion of a tool or wire for the purpose of interfering with the stop-action of the valve means. The baffles are in the form of integral walls molded as parts of the mating halves, and the transverse walls connected to the living hinge likewise function as effective baffles. Some of the baffles are shaped so as to nest the valve, which is in the form of a ball, when the stopper plug is permitting the pouring-out of the liquid.